<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down With This Ship by DrizzlyMango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655556">Down With This Ship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzlyMango/pseuds/DrizzlyMango'>DrizzlyMango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Titanic, Angst, Art, Attempted Suicide, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Class Differences, Conartist, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll be adding tags as I go, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pining Ash Lynx, Pining Okumura Eiji, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, This isn't going to follow the exact plot the farther this goes, You knew that was coming, ash is jack, divergence, eiji is rose, wealthy Eiji, will this have a happy ending?, yut-lung is rude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzlyMango/pseuds/DrizzlyMango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was.</p><p>Eiji the wealthy heir of a multinational news company sets off to see America with his family and fiancé Yut-Lung.<br/>Nothing ever goes as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Falling For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See that chapter title, I think I'm funny I'm not someone take this away from me. I have two exams today I'm ignoring... for now. </p><p>So this idea came to me while I was making the several hour long drive back from university after the pandemic hit. God-Complex, thank you for humoring me and keeping me awake while I suffered through. </p><p>The more we bounced ideas off one another the more this came into focus. Because you see the dynamics were there and as soon as I blurted it out after an 18 wheeler nearly killed another car it all made sense. So this one is for you. May we all stay sane through these troubling times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The China had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Eiji fidgeted in from his seat in the car. The custom tailored clothes digging mercilessly into his skin. The bite of jewelry pinching at his skin. He felt ridiculous. Like an ornament for his family to parade around. His father Ibe was in good health but was often led astray by those he had dealings with. His family owned many of the news outlets in the town, Eiji even learning the modern advancements of photography and the arts. One of the few skills deemed acceptable for a future heir that’d be married off. </p><p> </p><p>He bit back his snide remark and instead said, “It doesn’t look bigger than the Mauretania,” his accent rich and rolling. </p><p> </p><p>“You can be blase about some things, Eiji, but not about the Titanic,” Yut-Lung exclaimed, hand possessively ushering him closer. As the youngest of the Lee Clan, Yut-Lung was to be married off to the most beneficial family. It was no secret that they weren’t all they appeared to the rest of the world. Like any family they had their secrets. Secrets that could remain hidden and below the surface if they controlled the news.  </p><p> </p><p>Yut-Lung turned his attention to Ibe, helping him from the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Your son is far too difficult to impress, Ibe-san,” </p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s father just laughed in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“So this is the ship that is unsinkable,” He remarked, taking in the sheer size of the vessel. </p><p> </p><p>“It is unsinkable,” Yut-Lung shouted after Ibe who’d begun making his way to Eiji’s side. </p><p> </p><p>“They say even God himself couldn’t sink this ship,” The heir continued obviously not liking that he’d been ignored. </p><p> </p><p>One of the coach drivers worked for his attention, trying to remind him that they still had luggage to attend to. </p><p> </p><p>“The ship of Dreams,” Eiji huffed, the very notion seeming absurd. It’s more of a slave ship. It was like they were bringing him in chains to America. </p><p> </p><p>He let himself be led along, following his family and their friends up the gangway, trying to ignore the internal screaming that had begun. </p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He couldn’t believe their luck. They were playing a hand and tickets to the promised ship were on the table. Shorter cast a knowing look at Ash as the men across from them grinned. Cards face up on the table, Ash felt his heart swell. He fanned his hand across the table watching the man’s smug countenance turn crestfallen. </p><p> </p><p>The pair could hear the rumbling of the ship in the port of Southampton. The ship was to depart at 12:00, though boarding supposedly ended at 11:30. Boarding according to these tickets began at 9:30. A quick glance at the clock told them they’d better get going if they wanted to make it. </p><p> </p><p>Suitcases and tickets in hand Ash and Shorter sprinted to the boat. They whooped and hollered, narrowly dodging the pedestrians flocking to wave their farewells to the people aboard. </p><p> </p><p>Shorter was laughing so hard he could barely keep up. Ash high on the excitement wasn’t much better but they had to make it aboard. </p><p> </p><p>The crew was just pulling up the gangway when they stumbled towards them. Ash lied his way through having been inspected and that was it. They were aboard the ship of dreams. </p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>It was on the third day, after they departed from Ireland, that asAsh led Shorter through the ship. With most people milling about the decks in search of entertainment, not everyone could appreciate the freedom of the endless stretch of the ocean on all sides, the bow of the boat was free. </p><p> </p><p>Ash’s smile shone as bright as the sun on the sea, blinding almost, as he leaned over the rail to watch where the bow cut through the waves. </p><p> </p><p>“Look!” He shouted, he pointed at the dolphins swimming alongside the ship, a few farther out jumping in beautiful arcs. </p><p> </p><p>He could have never imagined that this would have been possible. He knew that America was thriving. It was no secret that it held a lot of promise. There was a rumor that some of the wealthy on board were from new money in the Americas. </p><p> </p><p>Ash let himself climb the railing a bit, and held tight to the taut rope allowing his excitement to take over. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m the king of the world,” He screamed at the open ocean. </p><p> </p><p>It was surreal, he realized as he stood there, wind whipping his hair this way and that. The promise of a different life. </p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>It’d be a miracle if he made it off this ship, Eiji decided. Day after day, meal after meal he was stuck at a table with many of the upper class. All of which made him debate the finer points of gouging his brain out of his head with one of the exquisitely polished spoons. It was bad enough he’d been seated with his witch of a mother-in-law, but if you added Dino, a wealthy man from the states, and his entourage Eiji was so very, very, close to pitching himself off the boat. The only tolerable person at the table was Mrs. Brown, a wonderful, new money woman from the states. </p><p> </p><p>She’d called Yut-Lung out for his babying of Eiji. She tried to give Eiji and out, to take some of the tension out of the table. She was honestly the only person in this private dining space that wasn’t some raging lunatic obsessed with all the bells and whistles. </p><p> </p><p>The Ship’s engineer and the like were regaling them with details of how and when the ship was made. The politics of it had Eiji cringing through his roast lamb. </p><p><br/>
Eiji couldn’t take it anymore with a quip about Freud, and an approving smile from Mrs. Brown, he took off needing to escape. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ash let his fingers move across the thick parchment. The families from their part of the ship confined to certain decks, so as not to offend the rich. Shorter had befriended another man, and Irishman who was spitting on the politics of it all. It was no secret that they were obviously different from the upper class. </p><p> </p><p>Shorter's friend was in the process of asking him if he made anything from the drawings he did, but his attention snagged on the most handsome man he’d ever seen. Even from afar the man’s beauty stole his breath away. It wasn’t conventional for men to like men. </p><p> </p><p>It was electric when their eyes met. Even at that distance there was something about him that Ash couldn’t place. Something he needed to know more about. Ash couldn’t help the twinge his heart gave when another strode up beside the man, near tugging him along. There was a clipped conversation between them, the argument concealed behind those intense eyes. </p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Eiji felt as if the walls were closing in. the claustrophobia of being stuck with the same narrow-minded people, the same mindless chatter. The same this and that. The jewels on parade, the focus on the material things that shouldn’t matter. It was lonely. The isolation that came with the social class. For all the grandeur, it was a stone cold world. </p><p> </p><p>It was easy to be swept away by the tide of that kind of lifestyle, but Eiji felt like he was drowning. The clinking of glassware, the elaborate clothing, it was all too much. Too shallow, but he was in too deep. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He let himself leave that night, thankful the servants were off doing their own thing. It only solidified how alone he truly was in this world. He ripped the jewels and fabric caging him in. He could feel the sting of tears forming in his eyes from the frutstation. He stumbled around the cabin not caring about the mess he left in his wake, not when he couldn’t take it anymore. It didn’t matter anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He smacked the glittering gifts from Yut-Lung across the room, the pearls and diamonds clattering to the floor. His chest was heaving. He smashed fine china, a gift from the Lee Clan. He dented the silver. He was a storm contained to his cabin not discriminating between precious and priceless as he vented and screamed his frustration, tearns burning in their wake. </p><p> </p><p>He met his haggard reflection in the mirror, his mind snagging on what he knew he had to do if he really wanted to escape. He punched the mirror, ignoring the splintering pain and the crack of glass as he turned on his heel and ran.</p><p> </p><p>His stupid custom heels clicking as he ran, dress coat fluttering behind him as he shoved his way around passengers. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t tell if the burning within him was from his anger or the lack of oxygen through his tears. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ash let himself gaze at the stars, the lack of lights here making them that much brighter, the known skies morphing around him as they traveled. His lit cigarette trapped between his lips. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of sobbing and the insistent clack of heels startled him out of his peace. He watched in confusion as a blur of red whizzed by him, the man from earlier stumbling to a halt as he collided with the stern’s metal railing. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s eyes were wild as he stared down at the inky depths, he tried to reign in his breathing, to steady his resolve. The large propellers pushed the ship forward, the roar of them deafening. </p><p> </p><p>He reached out with trembling fingers, the tips shivering against the cold metal of the railing. He blew out a breath, eyes glued to the unforgiving sea beneath him. His hand squeezed around the railing as he stepped to the first rung of the railing. His hands grabbed hold of the flag pole that blew their proud flag behind them like a tail. His lip quivered and he fought the spasms of his muscles as they locked, obviously not wanting to follow through on his mind’s plan. That's alright he reasoned, it was possible to bite your own finger off, but you had self-preservation instincts that kicked in to prevent you from doing it. He forced himself to continue to climb. </p><p> </p><p>He swung his leg over the railing, still fighting the shuddering of his body, grip tight so he didn’t slip. The other leg followed close behind. He let himself take a quick glance up at the small deck he was on before he turned his body, the railing digging into his back as he stepped to the edge of the deck. Mere inches separated his feet from the free fall that would end him. He just needed to let go. </p><p> </p><p><em> Let go Eiji </em>. </p><p> </p><p><em> You can do it </em>, he told himself. </p><p> </p><p>He locked his arms and leaned out, his heels digging into the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do it,” A voice nearly started him into letting go. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji turned to glare at the man that interrupted him. “Stay back. Don’t come any closer”</p><p> </p><p>Ash slowly stepped forwards, hands raised in placation, he tried to make himself look as non threatening as possible. It was bad timing but he nearly fell over himself when he saw how stunning this man was up close. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, just…” he paused glancing around. “Just, give me your hand, I’ll pull you back over.” his plaid coat catching in the wind. </p><p> </p><p>“No, stay where you are,” Eiji tried again, voice high with hysteria. “I mean it, I’ll let go,” He threatened, hoping that would get the man to back off. </p><p> </p><p>The man blinked in surprise, even in the dim moonlight he was gorgeous. His bright, jade green eyes wide in concern, his hair a low fade and curling in the sea-bitten wind. He was of an athletic build, but his ridiculous clothes seemed to hide the definition. Eiji noted that this man was different. He wasn’t the same people he was forced to entertain. </p><p> </p><p>But more than that, he was a total stranger who cared about him enough to try to help, to save him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just let go Eiji. As soon as you do, it’ll all be over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ash tried to mime that he was just throwing his cigarette away, an action that shouldn’t prompt Eiji to jump. With the steps he’d taken to throw his cigarette overboard he was now a couple feet away from Eiji, standing at the inner side of the ship’s railing. </p><p> </p><p>“No you won’t,” Ash said. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean no I won’t. Don’t presume to know what I will and won’t do,” Eiji scoffed, affronted. “You don’t know me,” </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Ash began, eyes scanning Eiji. “you would have done it already,”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re distracting me,” Eiji leveled. </p><p> </p><p>“Go away,” He hissed at the blonde. </p><p> </p><p>“I can't,” Ash said honestly. “I’m involved now. You see, if you let go, then I’m gonna have to jump in there after you,” </p><p> </p><p>Ash shucked his coat off, uncuffing his sleeves and rolling them up to his elbows. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be absurd,” Eiji huffed, eyes torn between the open ocean and this mysterious stranger. “You’ll be killed,” Eiji argued. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a good swimmer,” Ash stated as he began untying his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“The fall alone would kill you,” Eiji reasoned. </p><p> </p><p>“It would hurt,” Ash said, plainly. “I’m not saying that it wouldn't,” </p><p> </p><p>He paused to yank his foot out of his shoe. “To be honest, I’m more concerned about how cold that water is,” </p><p> </p><p>“How cold?” Eiji asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over if you’re lucky,” </p><p> </p><p>Ash kicked his other shoe off before standing tall and facing Eiji fully. </p><p> </p><p>“You ever been to Wisconsin?” he asked, mentally kicking himself. Smooth Ash, smooth. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji blinks and turns his head, face creased with confusion. It shouldn’t have been cute but it made his nose scrunch up and-Ash pull yourself together. </p><p> </p><p>Ash word vomits at this pretty boy who’s about to jump. He spews about how cold their winters are and what not. He even launches into a childhood anecdote about his experience with the cold winters there. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s mouth is parted in disbelief as this gorgeous man keeps talking about his childhood, something about his father? He wasn’t really paying attention. He could feel himself drowning in the sea green of the man's eyes alone, say nothing of the plunge one misstep would have him taking. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji snapped at the man for condescending him. Ash raised his hands in surrender explaining his actions as he did so. </p><p> </p><p>“Water like what's down there,” he nodded at the water, continuing, “It hits you like a thousand knives. You can’t breathe, you can’t think. Unless it's about the unimaginable pain you’re suffering. Which is why I’m not looking forward to jumping in there after you,” He concludes. </p><p> </p><p>Ash slides out of another outlerlayer, “But, like I said, I don’t have a choice,”</p><p> </p><p>Ash takes a step towards Eiji, “I guess I’m just hoping you’ll come back over the rail and save me from going in,” he says calmly. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re crazy,” Eiji yelps.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what everyone says, but…” he trails off leaning closer to Eiji, “With all due respect, mister, I’m not the one hanging off the back of a ship,”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” He tries, almost pleading, “Give me your hand,” </p><p> </p><p>Ash holds his hand out to the side so he doesn’t spook Eiji. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji, tentatively reaches his hand out, the appendage shaking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Their hands feel made to be joined. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji, carefully shifts his weight, he steps around one foot, hands holding tight to the stranger and the rail. The stupid things highly impractical with minimal grip. When he does manage to turn around he wasn’t expecting to be so close to the other man. Their breaths mingling as they locked eyes. </p><p> </p><p>This close Ash could see flecks of honey gold in the man’s eyes, his thick dark hair billowing in the wind. His skin unblemished and smooth as porcelain. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Ash,” he says, after sighing in relief. </p><p> </p><p>“Eiji Okumura.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’d have to write that one down,” Ash huffs, smile tugging on his lips. Eiji smiles almost shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Ash says, helping to hang on to Eiji. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji lifts his foot, the toe of his shoe catching momentarily before slipping, because there was no traction on the bottom whatsoever. </p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to freeze and play out in slow motion as Eiji’s full weight had been placed into that step. His foot slid, causing him to careen forward into the rail, successfully knocking the air from his lungs before he felt weightless. He held tight to the hands holding his, the railing now far away as he tried not to scream. </p><p> </p><p>One hand slid free of the stranger's grasp, but he added it to the other on Eiji’s arm. Eiji prayed that his shirt would hang on. His feet scrabbled uselessly at the boat's hull looking for purchase. Ash pulled, Eiji managed to kick one shoe off and gain some leverage to help the stranger. He tried to swing a knee onto the small lip he’d been standing on before, the silk interlaced with whatever useless fabric of his pants caused him to slide again. Eiji, felt himself slipping again. He clenched his jaw and managed to kick off the other shoe. He swung his arm up to the railing using that motion to position his feet against the ship’s hull. Ash held tight, he knew they were both yelling by this point but he had no clue what he was saying. </p><p> </p><p>Crew from the ship had finally started to run over to see what the commotion was about. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen,” Ash’s voice cut through Eiji’s shouting. He squeezed Eiji’s hands and got his attention solely on him. “I’ve got you, I’ll never let go,” </p><p> </p><p>Eiji believed him. So when Ash asked him to pull himself up he did. </p><p> </p><p>They overbalanced the pair landing on the deck with a thud, Ash on his elbows and Eiji on his back. </p><p> </p><p>When the crew came over they obviously got the wrong idea. They began yelling at Ash to stay back and stay still. </p><p> </p><p>Yut-Lung was called to the scene shortly thereafter. Eiji in shock wrapped in a towel. </p><p> </p><p>“Unacceptable,” Yut-Lung declared, pacing in front of Ash. “What makes you think you can put your filthy hands all over my fiance.” </p><p> </p><p>Ash’s gaze slid over to Eiji’s. </p><p> </p><p>Yut-Lung shook him screaming in his face some more. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s voice rang out as he tried to talk Yut-Lung out of his rage. </p><p> </p><p>“It was an accident!” Eiji yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“An accident,” Yut-Lung scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“It was,” His voice changed slightly. “It was stupid really,” Eiji began as he wove his tale. </p><p> </p><p>Ash was utterly stupefied. </p><p> </p><p>This beautiful creature just saved his life by lying to his own fiance.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something I Can’t Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash’s face lights up, “Just answer the question,” He laughs.</p><p>Eiji laughs too, “This is absurd,” he takes a few steps away. “You don’t know me and I don’t know you, we shouldn’t be having this conversation at all, you're rude and uncouth and presumptions, and leaving now.” Eiji declares pointedly ignoring the amount of facial expressions Ash has filtered through before settling on pursing his lips so he didn’t laugh.</p><p>Eiji held out his hand, waiting for Ash to return the gesture.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all so much for the positive feedback on this work. I honestly wasn't sure if this was something I would follow through with but seeing your comments has made me want to keep this going. </p><p>God-Complex, Yes, I did actually rewatch the movie to write this lol. And yes I did suffer through my exams afterwards</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eiji sat amongst his jewel box cabin. The servants had mercifully cleaned Eiji’s meltdown away. The room is just as ornate and suffocating as before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his eyes linger on the music box atop the vanity, his vacant reflection mirroring his every flicker of motion. Eiji realized it wouldn’t be easy to escape the clutches of certain death. He could however look forward to the dinner with Ash, the man who’d save his life. The man who had shown Eiji the smallest shred of compassion and sympathy and made him think that maybe there was hope in this world. Maybe there were truly wonderful people here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d invited Ash to dinner to repay him for saving Eiji. There was not a doubt in Eiji’s mind that the corrupt individuals he’d been herded off to would make a play to undermine and embarrass Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious he was from humbler roots, but Eiji couldn’t help but think that maybe that was better. You don’t have it all so you can follow dreams and aspirations to work towards things you want. Your life isn’t as set in stone. That way of life is freer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji’s eyes caught the movement of Yut-Lung opening his cabin door. He refused to speak to him still working through collecting himself. The Chinese man just smiled, tossing his stupidly long hair over a shoulder as he made his way closer to Eiji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He propped himself on the vanity, snapping Eiji’s music box closed. He was going off about some silly engagement present he’d procured. Eiji would have loved nothing more than to ignore the present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Internally cursing himself for being weak he allowed his attention to focus on the diamond encrusted necklace with a colossal pendant of sapphire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A reminder of my love for you,” Yut-Lung continued, carefully scanning Eiji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it a-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diamond? Yes,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji’s eyes widened. He’d thought it was a sapphire, but no it was a blue diamond. He bit back the retort about that being fairly unnatural.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“56 carats to be exact,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung’s fingers hooked on the necklace, lifting it to Eiji. His sleep shirt allowing his collarbones to peek out, the column of his throat teasingly bare. The possessive sweep of Yut-Lung at his neck was as much a reminder to himself as it was to Eiji that he was now Yut-Lung’s. That regardless of all the love his fiance claimed to have for him, he was just his property. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung went into detail about the history of the piece before he realized Eiji wasn’t fully focusing on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s overwhelming,” He said at last, voice breathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was made for royalty,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji’s head turned as Yut-Lung tilted his chin towards him. “We are royalty, Eiji.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were almost glowing in the dim cabin lights. “You know that there's anything I can give you, if you would not deny me,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji felt his heart sink. He was trying. He was. But arranged marriages were not his idea of a solution nor were they conducive to a happy and healthy life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your heart to me Eiji,” Yut-Lung's voice whispered, velvet smooth as he wrapped his arms around him, meeting his eyes in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for being so… forward…” Eiji began stumbling through words. “It’s just…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not yet love me, Eiji.” Yut-Lung sighed. “Not yet, but… you will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The promise sent a shiver up Eiji’s spine. The “Heart of the Ocean” felt like ice, choking him on the spot. Like a heavy collar that shackled him to the man behind him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji let the sun warm him, the clothes seeming to grow more and more elaborate by the day. He was in some sort of gauzy, billowing shirt of white, the cummerbund of pale yellow at his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t felt this alive in months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snuck away to one of the lower decks, leaving the wealthy to traipse their private decks. He found himself wandering the third class passengers decks, the merriment and cacophony of sound startling to the quiet aires of the upper decks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shorter smiled as he practiced his English with another non-native speaker, the pair thick as thieves. Ash settled on the other side of the bench casting a smug look his way every so often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same Irishman from the other day flipping through Ash’s work as Ash himself entertained a friend, a young girl no older than five. He was teaching her how to draw, the girl all giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cora’s parents swept her away, the girl mouthing that she’d be back to Ash. The pair waved at one another as the little girl was ushered away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The volume seemed to drop, chattering ceasing as someone descended the stairs, eyes searching the crowd. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji hadn’t been self conscious when he started this mission, but the sheer amount of attention he was getting right now felt like lead in his gut. He looked so out of place here in his finery. The colors far too bright for the everyday man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strengthened his resolve, eyes searching and searching. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shorter tapped Ash on the shoulder. Ash blinked at his friend, eyes adjusting from the charcoal and parchment to the real world again. Shorter’s smile was devious as he jerked his head in behind Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash turned, standing as he met Eiji half way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Ash,” the boy started. He didn’t remember him being this tall last night. The blonde man was nearly a head taller than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, again,” he said, praying his nerves wouldn’t give him away. He knew they were drawing all sorts of attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I speak to you?” Eiji asked, eyes glancing around nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Ash said, just standing there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji seemed rooted to the spot, brows furrowed before he caught up, “Oh, um, in private,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” Ash said, picking up his drawing stuff. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They meandered around the deck. Ash regaled Eiji with stories of his childhood and his life as the pair wandered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve done about a mile around this deck,” He began, hesitant. “But I’m guessing that's not why you wanted to talk,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Eiji began. “I must thank you, for helping me last night, and for your discretion,” He added sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re probably thinking, poor little rich boy, what does he know about hardship and suffering-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ash stated, “I’m really not,” he laughed a little. “What I was thinking was, ‘What could have happened to this boy to make him think he had no other way out,’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was everything, It was my whole,” Eiji took a shuddering breath, “ It was my whole world and all the people in it. The inertia of my life, plunging ahead. And me, powerless to stop it,” Eiji held out his engagement ring for Ash to inspect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whistled in appreciation, “God, look at that thing, you would have gone straight to the bottom,” he remarked, with a hint of humor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“500 hundred invitations have gone out, all of phildelpia’s society will be there,” Eiji said each word feeling like a punch in the gut. “All the while, I feel like i'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming and screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one can hear me, no one cares.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you love him?” Ash asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me?” Eiji is shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you love him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being very rude,” Eiji tries to dodge. “Why are you even asking me this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s a simple question: yes or no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji laughs trying to deflect again. “This is not a suitable conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s face lights up, “Just answer the question,” He laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji laughs too, “This is absurd,” he takes a few steps away. “You don’t know me and I don’t know you, we shouldn’t be having this conversation at all, you're rude and uncouth and presumptions, and leaving now.” Eiji declares pointedly ignoring the amount of facial expressions Ash has filtered through before settling on pursing his lips so he didn’t laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji held out his hand, waiting for Ash to return the gesture.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash, it has been a pleasure, I sought you out to thank you, and I have thanked you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve insulted me,” Ash adds, letting Eiji continue to shake his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you deserved it,” was his knee-jerk response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were leaving,” Ash supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Eiji says, stomping off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash just stands there, amusement rooting him to the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so annoying,” He trails off. “Wait, I don’t have to leave, this is my part of the ship, you have to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, now who’s being rude,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji gapes at him, utterly at a loss of words. Instead of actually trying to think of a halfway decent response, Eiji just snags the leather pouch Ash had been holding the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this stupid thing you carry around?” He scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash just smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you, an artist or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji wants to crawl under a rock. He’d assumed he’d find some leverage in the art, but he was just as shell shocked as before, if not more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are rather good,” Eiji concedes. He allows himself to flip through the parchment, “Ash, these are exquisite,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji commented on several works, Ash supplying him with the background. Paris, Eiji decided would be a great place to visit after this was all over. The embrace of themselves and the freedom he was seeing in Ash’s work. He was envious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a gift Ash,” Eiji said softly, “You see people,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji turned to look at him. “And?” he asked, tilting his head in a way he knew was coy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have jumped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji feels his face pull down. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair continue their laps around the deck. Ash and Eiji talking art. The finer points of cubism and the new impressionism and fauvism. Eiji admitted he was into photography, and how he longed to travel the world and learn even more of art and culture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody expects me to be this delicate heir. But I’m not,” He says passionately. “I’m sturdy and strong, I’m here to do something, not just be some object for people to ogle at.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Eiji is reaching the height of his tangent, about dreams and how he doesn’t want to be doted over, a servant asks if he needs anything, like tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s laughter rang out as Eiji looked at the servant like he was dirt on his shoes and hissed “no,” at him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji and Ash spent much of the afternoon together. Each regaling the other with anecdotes of their past. Ash promised to take Eiji to Santa Monica after they landed. He said he’d make good on his promise to treat him to cheap beer and riding along the rides.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was just teaching Eiji how to spit like a man when the Eiji’s family descended on their part of the deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji wanted to die. His family crowded around him and had just seen him spitting off the edge of the boat with a lower class citizen. The disregard for manners was abhorrent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji led his family away when the dinner call rang out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Brown stayed behind to talk to Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was more keen than the others gave her credit for, she wasn’t just going to drop Eiji’s savior into the snake pit. Despite the others being vipers she couldn’t do that to him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash admired the fine make of the clothes Mrs. Brown lent him. Apparently he was of similar build to her son. Ash was infinitely grateful for the attire as he made his way towards the dining area. Along the way Ash practiced his manners. It was something he’d learned he needed from talking to Eiji, even the way they spoke was different. Eiji made speech sound regal, Ash sounded like a street urchin, which wasn’t entirely inaccurate. He stopped a few times to talk himself into following this through. The closer that moment loomed the more his anxiety peaked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash let himself take in the ornate relief carvings in the wood of the ship. Gold and copper decor littered the metalwork. The massive light above the staircase set deep into a domed ceiling. Metal work shot like rays of sunlight from the main light. At the break in the stairs, just before the descent to the dining quarters sat a clock. The wood carving so detailed and intricate it made it look like the clock was embedded in it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash made his way down the steps, watching what the upper class men did in regards to manners silently miming their actions so that he would be ready when Eiji and his family made their way to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung was accompanying someone who looked like they could be his mother down the steps, it was that same woman from the deck earlier. Eiji’s fiance gave Ash a curt nod and led the woman deeper into the dining area, pausing to press a kiss to her hand as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash had pivoted on his heels to watch what Yut-Lung did, nodding as if he’d finally understood some deep secret the world had been hiding from him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji watched from the platform on the stairs by the grand clock. Cosmetics making his lashes seem that much darker, his eyes slightly smokey with the help of khol. His lips stained a shade darker than normal. Eiji’s smile was genuine as he watched Ash, finding his commitment to manners and this way of life endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji watched Ash do a double take as he began moving farther down the stairs. His suit is made of a multi layer pattern. The outer lace like layer was onyx, punctuated by beading and intricately stitched patterns. Underneath that layer was a player of peach silk, the same color as his satin sash at his waist. His trousers were plain black and pressed. They’d insisted on sweeping Eiji’s hair back earlier, jewelry and combs pinning it back and making his hair sparkle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowed his steps allowing himself to truly take in Ash. His suit, Eiji didn’t know he owned something that grand. As they paused before one another, Eiji lifted his hand, Ash’s touch feather light as he brought Eiji’s silk gloved hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash made Eiji laugh with a witty retort, nevertheless Eiji slid his arm through Ash’s open one and let himself be led towards his fiance. Eiji had to school his expression so his nose didn’t scrunch in distaste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Eiji said softly, arm outstretched towards Yut-Lung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember Mr. Callenreese, Ash,” Eiji stated. Ash didn’t let his shock show as Eiji used his last name. He’d let that slip earlier this afternoon, but somehow the cunning little devil next to him remembered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, Ash,” Yut-Lung said, poised as ever. “I hardly recognized you. You could almost pass for a gentleman,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost,” Ash said cooly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash followed after Yut-Lung and his mother, leading Eiji along. They descended yet another staircase equally as ornate as the last, this one littered with fine paintings as well as the ornate wood carvings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji knew that Ash was out of his element. It was like leading a lamb to the slaughter bringing Ash here. Like Eiji was personally shoving him into the viper pit. Eiji decided to do something reckless, he wanted to give Ash an edge. So they paused not standing with Eiji’s entourage, while he told Ash of people of importance. Why they were important, what they did, why it mattered. Eiji gave Ash dirt on many of the individuals that passed them on their way into the dining quarters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair startled slightly as Mrs. Brown arrived behind him, asking if he’d escort her to dinner. Ever the gentleman, at least he was trying to be, Ash agreed and strolled in with someone on each arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Brown, keeping her face a mask of enthralled amusement, said in a low whisper, “remember, they love money. Just act like you own a gold mine and you’ll fit right in,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash nodded not trusting his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji watched enraptured as Ash held himself with an air of dignity. While he must have been nervous not an ounce of it showed. Not one. Many of the people here must have thought him new money, because they accepted him and decided he was worth their time. A part of their club so to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji was trying to keep his heart calm as they took their seats at the table. Ash even slid Eiji’s chair out for him to sit, before sliding it back to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung’s mother didn't approve of Eiji that much was obvious. “How are the third class accommodations on this ship? I hear that they’re supposed to be some of the finest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best I’ve seen Mam,” Ash began, “Hardly any rats,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table let out a litany of laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung took over the flow of conversation as the laughter died down. Some of the table looked a tad uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Callenreese,” A nod to Ash, “Is joining us from third class tonight. He was of some assistance to my fiance last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji picks up from there, “It turns out that Mr. Callenreese is a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eiji and I differ somewhat when it comes to our definition of fine art,” Yut-Lung said pointedly, remembering some of the cubism style paintings Eiji had brought aboard. “Not to impugn your work, sir,” Yut-Lung stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash raised his hand in a gesture that said he wasn’t offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji, lifted his napkin to his mouth, eyes locking with Ash as he tried to tell him to do the same. To his right, Mrs. Brown was doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash leaned to the right slightly whispering in horror, “Are these all for me?” ntoing the excessive cutlery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Start from the outside, and work your way in,” She said equally quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A server was doling out caviar to the table, and made it to Ash. “How do you take your caviar sir?” the man asked. Ash’s lips tugged into a hint of  a smile when he remembered something Eiji had said. “No caviar for me, I never care for it much,” Eiji’s delight glimmered in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung’s mother wasn’t content with that, steering the conversation back towards the class separation, trying to discredit any authority Ash may have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash to his credit did not falter. He played along. Wearing his differences on his sleeve. Something he’d learned from a young age. If you acknowledge your faults if you embrace them, they can’t hurt you. He spoke well and didn't insult anyone as he continued. Remarking on how he’s satisfied living life the way it is now. His “rootless” existence as Eiji’s mother-in-law put it, has given him a plethora of opportunities, all of which have made him who he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Mrs. Brown and many at the table shared Ash’s sentiment of making it count, Eiji raising a toast to it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji whispered across the table at Ash letting him know how every night, like clockwork the gentleman at the table would scurry away for brandy and a smoke while debating the finer points of the universe while grunting about their masculinity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash barely covered his choking a laugh behind his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung as he made his way to follow after the others paused by Ash. He made some offhand remarks about how where they were going wasn’t really for the likes of him, politics and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Mr. Callenreese,” Yut-Lung said, voice sultry as ever, “Good of you to come,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji glared from his spot at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash made his way over to Eiji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night Eiji,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash, must you go?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for me to row with the other slaves,” He quipped, eyes glinting as Eiji held his hand up to Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ash kissed the back of Eiji’s hand he slipped a paper note into his hand praying he’d understand. Ash departed like nothing had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Ash’s back retreating out of the dining quarters Eiji unfurled the note. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it count, meet me by the clock.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji paused noting the strength in Ash’s back. The man had paused, leaning against the center bannister watching the clock. He blew out a breath hating the stupid clicking of his shoes as he apporached Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned, grin wide as he asked, “So you want to go to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> party?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The music was loud, bagpipes melting into drums and fiddles as people kept time to clapping and shouting. There were people on tables swinging each other around in glee. Shorter and the girl from earlier dancing across the floor, join in as one of the many couples letting loose. Ash spun Cora around and around. The child keeping pace as well as the adults, her face furrowed in concentration. Eiji trying to pick through the thick swedish accent of one of Ash’s roommates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their Irish friend came to a seat as he placed beers along the table, a safe distance from the dancing. Eiji watched as Ash and Cora danced and spun across the dance floor. Eiji’s attention whipped to the sound of crashing as a man fell over himself because he was so drunk. The man was helped back to his feet, and reached out for another glass of beer. Eiji laughed uninhibited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song came to a close, Shorter’s voice one of the loudest in cheering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the next song began, Ash leaned down to meet Cora’s face. “I’m going to dance with him now,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cora nodded watching as Ash extended a hand to Eiji, who stared blankly at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Ash,” Eiji started, panic setting in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash, wait….” Eiji tried, “I-I can’t do this,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash ignored that and said, “We’re gonna have to get a little bit closer.” His hand slipped to the small of Eiji’s back. Eiji was pressed to Ash's firm body. He didn’t know what to do with the hand Ash wasn’t holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oblivious to Eiji’s internal panic, Ash turned to Cora, “You’re still my best girl Cora,” He said. The little girl smiled, her curly hair bobbing as she curtseyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know this dance,” Eiji panicked looking to Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I, just go with it,” He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think,” Ash said as Eiji kept trying to glance at his feet. They bounced and stepped to the music making their way across the floor in the swooping arcs the other couples were doing. Eiji’s laugh peeled out of him, Ash’s own answering it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shorter and his girl had already climbed on to the tables dancing around. Ash met his friend's eye and tugged Eiji to the table. Ash began some sort of footwork that had the heels of his shoes clacking along to the beat like tap shoes. Eiji watched fascinated before he slipped his shoes off, tossing them to someone along the edge of the crowd around the table. Eiji mimicked Ash’s movements, feet a tad quieter without his shoes. The pair going back and forth with their foot work before Ash led Eiji into a series of switched spins. Eiji squealed with laughter. The pair danced, Eiji even chugging a beer, delighting in Ash’s surprise. Eiji even went on to challenge some of the men who were doing tests of strength. The Irshamn moved aside as Eiji took his seat, clasping hands with the man across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty boy thinks he can beat me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you can’t think everything is done for me? I can hold my own,” Eiji declares grinning at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji couldn’t even bring himself to feel bad for the man. He’s not as helpless as he looks, plus he’s fast and can’t vault himself over obstacles if need be. He’d already done that earlier using a flimsy looking pole, and vaulting high over the crowd and stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the other man begin to press against his hand, jaw clenched as he worked against Eiji. He just leaned back not breaking a sweat, examining the nails on his other hand, before casting a sly glance at the man across from him. Whoops and cheer tore through the air. The man across from him was struggling, shaking with the effort. Eiji squeezed the man’s hand slightly before lamming it into the table, rattling the glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amidst the cheering Ash led Eiji back onto the dance floor, this time into a line sort of dance. The young men unaware of Dino, who’d been dispatched at Yut-Lung’s request to spy on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji felt himself tossing and turning replaying the words Ash had said to him after they left the third class party. They’d been walking one of the upper decks, gazing at the stars when a shooting star whizzed past. Eiji felt his traitorous heart wish and hope. He listened to what Ash’s parents had told him they were before he turned to Eiji and asked what he would wish for. Eiji let his gaze flit to Ash’s mouth before looking deeply into his jade eyes,  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something I can’t have.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, please stay safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All Good Things Must Come to an End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Eiji, you are not to see that boy again. Do you understand me?” She declared. </p><p>Eiji clenched his jaw, rolling his eyes because she couldn’t see. </p><p>“Eiji,” She warned. “I forbid it,” </p><p>---<br/>Oops.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter I start to deviate a bit from the traditional plot of the titanic (because let's face it the 1997 version with Leo could have gone smoother) I also refuse to believe that Ash wouldn't have more street smarts if he was a drifter. I think the things I set up in the chapter make a bit more sense with the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat in tense silence. The only sound is the clinking of the teacups in their saucers, the tiny metal spoons against the walls of the cup. Eiji was dressed in yet another billowing shirt. This one white with gold embroidery. </p><p> </p><p>The servants flitted about worrying themselves with tea and coffee and cleaning, making sure that Yut-Lung and Eiji were pleased with their work. </p><p> </p><p>Yut-Lung stared down at the table, gathering his thoughts. He sipped from his coffee as Eiji eyed him nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“More coffee, sir?” a servant asked, Yut-Lung waved them off, eyes finally boring into Eiji’s. </p><p> </p><p>He set his cup down on the table shifting in his seat. His hair slipped from the ribbon clasped with diamonds. He leveled Eiji with a glare. </p><p> </p><p>“I had hoped that you would have joined me last night,” </p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s eyes flicked to his tea cup, clenching his jaw as he bit out, “I was tired,” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Yut-Lung said, his head jerking setting his jaw. “Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting,” </p><p> </p><p>Eiji couldn’t look him in the eye but sat back in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you had that undertaker of a man-servant follow me, how typical,” Eiji stated. </p><p> </p><p>“You will never behave like that again Eiji,” Yut-Lung threatened. “Do you understand?” </p><p> </p><p>There was no room for argument with that tone. Eiji let his gaze wander before he steeled himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command,” Eiji bit out. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m your fiance,” Eiji declared loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“My fiance?” Yut-Lung laughed. “My fi- My fiance!” He roared, slamming his hand on the table, the cups and spoons rattling. “Yes you are,” He slammed the table again. “And my Husband,” </p><p> </p><p>Yut-Lung slammed the table away, glass and porcelain shattering. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s eye blew wide as Yut-Lung pinned him in his chair towering over him. </p><p> </p><p>“You are my husband in practice and not yet by law, so you will honor me,” He shoved against Eiji, shaking his chair and him in the process, “So you will honor me the one is honored to honor a husband, because I will not be made a fool, Eiji,” He growled in Eiji’s face. Nothing of the peaceful expression he normally wore. This was the face of a wolf, the creature each of Yut-Lung’s brothers couldn’t tame. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this in any way unclear?” he asked, nearly nose to nose with Eiji, who was pressed as far back in the chair as he could get. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji didn’t trust his words shaking his head no trying to mouth the word no, trying to control his shaking at the outburst, he gulped down breath after breath trying to cease the sobs from building. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Yut-Lung declared, finally leaning back, “Excuse me,” he said before storming off. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s chest was heaving as Yut-Lung’s thundering footfalls disappeared. His eyes were wide and he could feel himself struggling to breathe, his eyes burned with unshed tears. </p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious Eiji wasn’t going to catch a break that day. It was later in the day and Eiji was in the process of dressing for another social gathering, it was a waste of clothing to not wear the same outfit more than a few hours a day. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s mother-in-law arrived, dismissing his servant, Max, nodding to him. The man excused himself, likely going to check on his wife Jessica. She was a journalist who worked for one of the many news outlets Eiji’s family owned. Max was out of work and needed a job, Jessica pulled some strings and they signed him on as Eiji’s servant and protector. Though that last job was hush hush. Eiji couldn’t reckon why when Yut-Lung had an entire empire at his disposal. He was often catered to by a man by the name of Dino Golzine, or Blanca. Both of whom were his most trusted lackeys. </p><p> </p><p>Yut-Lung’s mother paused, continuing to help dress Eiji. He’d learned that nothing was sacred to this woman and let her do as she pleased. </p><p> </p><p>“Eiji, you are not to see that boy again. Do you understand me?” She declared. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji clenched his jaw, rolling his eyes because she couldn’t see. </p><p> </p><p>“Eiji,” She warned. “I forbid it,” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh stop it, you’ll give yourself a nose bleed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our situation is precarious, you know our money is running out,”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I know it’s gone,” Eiji bit back that this union was for the Lee family to leech money from them. “You remind me everyday,” </p><p> </p><p>“His father left us nothing but bad debts concealed by a good name. A name is the only card we have left remaining to play,” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Yut-Lung’s mother pressed on, Eiji's back now pressed into the bedpost. The woman droning on and on about how their family needs this union and Eiji is making it difficult. She wove a fine tapestry of guilt, trying to smother Eiji with it.  </p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Ash had wanted to find Eiji. He’d made his way into the first class lounge, where he’d been only the night before. The families attending religious services that weren’t extended to the other classes. </p><p> </p><p>Yut-Lung’s dog was unleashed on him as he tried to see Eiji. </p><p> </p><p>Dino crossed his arms as he passed through the doors to stare down Ash. He’d made a show of reminding Ash exactly what he thought of him, how low he was in comparison to those of the first class. Ash put up a hint of a fight. But Dino snapped his fingers nodding at the servants to remove Ash from the scene.  </p><p> </p><p>Ash fought against their holds, yelling at Dino.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Eiji and his entourage were strolling about the upper decks, one of the ship’s masterminds showing them around and filling in the blanks of its history. The captain had just been given warnings of icy conditions ahead. But Eiji’s attention was fixed on the lifeboats. </p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice the lifeboats. It seems that there aren’t enough for everyone aoard,”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct, my, you don’t miss anything do you?” </p><p> </p><p>Eiji just glared.</p><p> </p><p>“There's only enough for about half.” the man conceded, the very notion of it gnawing away at him. He'd mentioned he wished for there to be more, but that was declined due to the ship's aesthetics. Yut-Lung and his mother both agreed stating that the lifeboats were cluttering the deck, and that for an unsinkable ship wholly unnecessary. The man clenched his jaw, but Eiji noticed. He pressed onward. Yut-Lung and his mother followed him. Eiji was surprised when a figure in a dark coat tugged him into an empty room. </p><p> </p><p>“Ash?” Eiji asked in disbelief before all the anxiety came rushing in. If they were caught…</p><p> </p><p>“Eiji, I have to tell you something,” </p><p> </p><p>“Ash, this is impossible, I can’t see you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Eiji, please, just. Listen to me, I have to tell you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ash, I’m engaged, I’m marrying Yut-Lung,” he said, not bringing his gaze up to Ash’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m marrying Yut-Lung, I- I love Yut-Lung,” The words tasted like on his tongue but he fought to keep his expression open and in love. The same one he uses around his family. </p><p> </p><p>“Eiji, you’re no picnic. Alright,” Ash began, expression open, “You’re a spoiled little brat even, but under all that, you're the most amazing, astounding, wonderfully marvelous guy that I’ve ever met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ash, I-” Eiji started trying to walk away. Ash chased after him.</p><p> </p><p>“No wait, that came out wrong, please just let me try to say what it is I’m trying to say.” </p><p> </p><p>He paused taking Eiji in. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not an idiot I know how the world works. I come from nothing, I have nothing to offer you that you don’t already have, I know that. But… I’m too gone on you. You jump, I jump.” Ash said softly. “I can’t leave without knowing you’ll be alright. That's all that I want.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m fine,” Eiji says calmly. “I’m fine, and I will be fine. Really,” he says eyes trying to memorize Ash’s face.</p><p> </p><p><em>Let go, Eiji.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Ash says like he doesn't believe it but he’s trying for Eiji’s sake to let it go. “Because I don’t think so,” Ash says softly. </p><p> </p><p>“They’ve got you trapped. And maybe not today, or next week, maybe it’ll be years from now, but you’ll die if you don’t get free. You’re strong Eiji, I can see that fire in you, but fire’s don’t burn forever,” Ash says, tucking stray strands of hair behind Eiji’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s eyes are glassy as he wrangles his emotions. He swallows around the thick wave of emotion trying to force its way out. Maybe in another life they’d meet under different circumstances. Maybe he’ll be just as sheltered as he is now, maybe that Ash will get to take him on all the promised adventures. But he forces himself to say, </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not up to you to save me, Ash,” it feels like a lie. Something inside Eiji breaks at the admission. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Ash says, eyes staring past all the walls Eiji has thrown up around himself. “Only you can do that,” </p><p> </p><p>Ash’s hand is cradling his jaw, it's the most tender he’s been held since he was a child. Yut-Lung is aggressive with him, never treats him as anything more than an object, but Ash holding him here like this, speaking to him as a person, it’s tearing Eiji’s heart in too many directions. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving,” Eiji says softly, he wanted to scream it but that part of him is worn out and tired.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>It’s hours later when Eiji goes looking for Ash. He’s in a cobalt blue vest, and one of those stupid white shirts that make him feel like a pirate, again. Ash is at the bow of the ship, the sun casting the earth in muted, glowing orange as he steps to his side. Ash hasn’t noticed him yet but Eiji can’t help but admire his strong jaw line. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Ash,” He begins. </p><p> </p><p>Ash whips his head around, expression twisted by shock. </p><p> </p><p>“I changed my mind,” Eiji says calmly. Ash’s smile is so blinding it nearly knocks the breath from Eiji. </p><p> </p><p>He steps closer to Ash beginning to explain that he was told that he might be found there. Ash cuts him off, politely shushing him, before asking for his hand and leading him towards where he’d been standing. </p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes," he says, smile still enchanting. Eiji can’t help the unconditional trust he has for Ash so he does as he’s told. Ash helped Eiji to where he’d been standing, walking him through stepping up to the rungs in the rails. </p><p> </p><p>Ash’s hold on Eiji was light but reaffirming. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me?” Ash asked, his front pressed against Eiji’s back. Hands on the rails beside them. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Eiji breathed, eyes still closed. Ash threaded his fingers through Eiji’s lifting his arms out to his side like a pair of wings. </p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes,” Ash said fondly. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji laughed, giddy with excitement. “I’m flying, Eiji,” </p><p> </p><p>Ash hummed along to one of those bawdy tunes they’d learned the other night. He slid Eiji’s hands back to his waist before Eiji began to turn. This felt right.</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated, eyes searching Ash’s face before he leaned towards him, the angle a little strange because only his upper half could turn into the action. Eiji met Ash’s eyes, the fire behind his eyes smoldering for another reason. He closed the distance, keeping his lips soft as he pressed them against Ash’s.</p><p> </p><p>Ash leaned into the kiss, pressing more insistently at Eiji, moving their mouths almost lazily against one another. He slid his tongue against Eiji’s lower lip, smirking slightly when he opened his mouth to him. Ash tilted Eiji’s chin to a better angle as his tongue roved the other’s mouth. Eiji’s hand reached across them to hold Ash, he tangled his fingers in his hair pulling him closer still. </p><p> </p><p>The moment felt like it was frozen in time. </p><p> </p><p>They were the only people in the world. Eiji wasn't heir to a news empire, Ash wasn't a lower class citizen with only his drawings to his name. </p><p> </p><p>For once class didn't matter. Nothing mattered so longs Eiji could stay wrapped in Ash's arms.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Eiji let Ash to his quarters. The elaborate sitting room is littered with a portion of Eiji’s art collection, works by Picasso, Monet, Manet, Renoir, and the likes. Ash felt himself drawn to a piece from Monet’s water lilies series. The use of color was incredible. The new style of painting, the rich brush strokes still raised enough int their dying and treatment that Ash could trace them. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji had crossed the room, walking to the ridiculous safe Yut-Lung insisted on keeping the “Heart of the Ocean” in. He was paranoid about the damn necklace checking to see if it was there multiple times a day. </p><p> </p><p>The pair continued their idle small talk as Eiji fished the necklace out of its setting, returning to Ash’ side to show him the piece. Ash too thought it to be sapphire. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a rare diamond,” Eiji said, “A very rare diamond,”</p><p> </p><p>Eiji sucked on his teeth as he thought of what he wanted to say next. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing this,” Eiji husked. Ash still inspecting the necklace, “Only, this.” </p><p> </p><p>Ash’s eyes flew wide, nearly tripping over himself as he turned to meet Eiji fully. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, just don't draw me like 'Olympia'," Eiji's face scrunched. </p><p> </p><p>"I would never, you'll be my muse," Ash laughed remembering the controversy surrounding the Manet work. The art community was less than kind to it because it spit on the past academic artistic standards of the traditional nude, like a renaissance nude. "I'll make the ancients tremble with rage as I draw your beauty the way I see it," </p><p> </p><p>"Let me get ready," Eiji purred. Ash nodded, setting up varying grades of charcoal, and flipping open his drawing pad. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji didn't let his fingers tremble as he unfastened his jewelry and accessories. Ash bit back a laugh as Eiji glared at the shoes he kicked off. He huffed slightly as he removed the vest, making sure the flex of his muscles was glancing as he let it fall a top the rest of the accessories. He began unbuttoning his shirt. He kept his eyes on Ash's the entire time, the other man settled into a chair moved into place across from the chaise. He let the fabric slowly side from his shoulder, then the other. The fabric pooling on the ground. His hands slid to his waist, unbuckling his belt. He slid the strip of leather out of the loops before letting it land with a clink with his other clothes. He slowly undid his pants, he made sure to take his time sliding them down. Ash was biting his lip as he watch, knuckles white around the grip he had on the charcoal. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji knows what comes next. He knew he wasn't an adonis of a man, but he knew he was attractive. He hooked his thumbs in the waist of his underwear, sliding those down too. A soft gasp slipped past Ash's lips at the action, and Eiji filed that away for later. He wanted to hear more of Ash. </p><p> </p><p>"How do you want me?" Eiji asked. Ash felt the words settle rousing something deep within him. This boy is playing a dangerous game, Ash selfishly wants him all to himself. In any capacity he can have him. He'd take anything Eiji offered, and the vixen across from him didn't even know. </p><p> </p><p>"Like this," Ash sat, pushing up from his chair, leading Eiji to the chaise. Eiji did his best to situate himself in the position he'd seen most artist's models use. Ash smiled, moving his arms into softer looking angles, tilting Eiji's head so it was more inviting. It took everything to not capture his mouth with his own. Ash let himself return to the chair and began working. </p><p> </p><p>The scratching of charcoal and their breathing the only sounds. Ash's eyes kept flicking to Eiji's body over his drawing pad. Eiji was trying his best to stay still, to not be undressing Ash with his eyes. To hold it together enough that no physical evidence of how much this was affecting him would be apparent. He knew that being laid bare, the vulnerability, would be as much as strength as a weakness. Ash's eyes seemed slightly glazed over. The surge of confidence that gave Eiji allowed him to follow through with it. </p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Eiji came to wrap his arms around Ash as he was signing and dating his work. Eiji brushed his lips against Ash’s but denied him the pleasure of a sensual kiss, pulling away to add his own addition to the back of the painting. To be able to remember it forever, and as a final fuck you to Yut-Lung. Ash was tasked with returning the necklace to the safe. </p><p> </p><p>Ash tried not to gape at the stacks of money sitting innocently in the safe as well. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji had opted to change out of his finery, into something more simple. He returned in a normal, <em>thank god</em>, white button up, the top few undone, and simply made trousers. He’d forgone the fine shoes and opted for the pair he normally wore when wandering for inspiration for his photographs, much more practical for any distance longer than a mile. He’d gotten the chance to show Ash some of his work. Explaining the process of developing them, lamenting that there wasn’t a space on the parts of the ship he’d seen that would be proper for development. </p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted when someone entered the cabin looking for Eiji. Eiji’s beautiful mind acted faster than Ash could react, and he had fairly quick reflexes when it came to dodging trouble. Eiji tugged Ash along, leaving his art supplies and drawings behind. He shoved him into his chambers, then pushed him out into the hallway as the door to the bedroom was flung open. Eiji dragged Ash along, their pace clipped. They both made the mistake of glancing back at the servant, Dino, who Yut-Lung had unleashed. </p><p> </p><p>He walked faster, Eiji screeched yelling at Ash to run. The pair did just that. They barreled down the hall, barely dodging some of the first class. They aimed for the elevator that had just released a stream of people. Ash forced the metal gates closed as Eiji yelled at the operator to take them down. </p><p> </p><p>Dino slammed into the metal, ire radiating from him as he glared at them. Eiji leaned into Ash’s side, flipping his middle finger to his fiance’s loyal dog. </p><p> </p><p>When the elevator came to their floor they rushed out. The pair stumbled this way and that, trying to lose him on various turns switching stairwells. </p><p> </p><p>They were on the servants level when they paused to catch their breath. Ash had just been remarking about how Dino was for his position, going so far as to tease the idea of him being a cop in another lifetime. Eiji just laughed claiming he was pretty sure he was. </p><p> </p><p><em>Speak of the devil,</em> Dino made it to their level, making eye contact with them through the glass of the door. Dino sprinted towards them. Eiji screamed and pushed at Ash to move, the pair bolting. </p><p> </p><p>Ash led them down what he thought was a hallway, but they were met with a dead end. Eiji shrieked, turning to look for a way out. Ash beat him to it, finding a door shoving Eiji through before slamming it after he sprinted over the threshold. They paused in the atrium, a ladder with steam billowing from it. The screeching of the engines an assault to their ears. They clapped their hands over their ears trying to read the words on the others lips as they yelled against the sound. Ash climbed down the ladder, helping Eiji as he followed after him the pair pausing to glance around the coal room. Eiji sprinted forward, Ash chasing after him. </p><p> </p><p>There a fog of stream in one of the smaller passageways between workstations, Ash let himself pull Eiji close. He cupped his face in his hands and drew Eiji into a bruising open mouthed kiss. Eiji let himself melt into it, his arms winding themselves around Ash’s neck. He tilted his head for a better angle smirking when Ash gasped. He had no idea how long they stayed there, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, lips swollen and kiss bitten. It was quite possibly one of the best moments of Eiji’s life. </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly they pulled themselves apart and continued deeper into the hull of the ship. Ash led them into the cargo space. The pair marvelled at all the personal effects people were bringing to the states. Ash spied a car from a row or two away. He led Eiji through the winding nets of stuff before pausing to admire the sheer brilliance of the car. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji cleared his throat from where he was standing at the door as Ash ran his hand over the steering wheel. </p><p> </p><p>“My, apologies you highness,” Ash drawled, popping open the door, and giving a mock bow. He extended an arm to help Eiji into the space. Once he was secured inside, Ash returned to the driver's seat, making a show of fluffing his coat tails and sitting down. Eiji laughed pulling the divider down to lean on his elbows at Ash’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Ash honked the car’s horn, “Where to, mister,” he stated, his accent atrocious. </p><p> </p><p>“To the stars,” Eiji breathed into his ear. He hooked his arms under Ash’s and yanked him into the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>Ash adjusted himself so he wasn’t crushing Eiji. He crossed a knee over his leg before wrapping one arm around Eiji. </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere had changed. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you nervous,” Ash finally let himself ask. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eiji answered honestly, eyes locking with Ash’s. Eiji took their intertwined fingers and brought them to his lips. He pressed a kiss to each of Ash’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, touch me,” Eiji sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever powers of self-restraint Ash had came crumbling down. He launched himself at Eiji, recapturing his mouth with his own. Ash let his tongue trace the seam of Eiji's breathing hard through his nose at the moan Eiji released when he opened his mouth. He let himself lick into Eiji's mouth, the other man doing the same, surprising as when he sucked on his tongue lightly. Ash groaned breaking away for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>Ash let himself look into Eiji's heavy lidded eyes, devouring the picture he made before him. Maybe he'd have to draw him from memory. Eiji tugged him down again, reclaiming his mouth, pulling one of Ash's hands to his, pressing his hand against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Ash began, swallowing thickly. "Because if we do this, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself once we start," </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Eiji breathed, pressing himself closer to Ash. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji had maneuvered himself so that Ash was leaning over him, and Eiji's own back was pressed into the seat of the car. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Ash sighed into the air between them. He began unbuttoning Eiji's shirt, he let open mouthed kisses to his skin as it was revealed. Eiji's tan skin flushed with arousal, and Ash decided that would be the color he'd draw his skin the next time he had his set. He sucked and kissed at the column of Eiji's throat, he bit at the points where Eiji grew louder, wanting to leave his mark on Eiji's clear skin. Ash paused at Eiji's nipple taking the sensitive bud into his mouth, suckling a bit while pinching and rolling the other between his fingers. Eiji moaned, muscles tensing as he pressed himself against the touch. Ash smiled, scraping his teeth slightly over his nipple, Eiji arched into his, fingers catching in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji was growing impatient, the sensations Ash was drawing out of him. The feelings, this level of pleasure something he'd never felt before. When Ash slid his pants off evidence of just how much Ash was affecting him on display. Ash groaned, undoing his own pants to relieve some of the pressure on his own arousal. He let himself trail a finger along Eiji's length, delighting in the shiver it sent through his partner. Eiji, let his hands slide down to the side's of Ash's face. The blonde smiling at him before dropping his head to his length. Eiji bit his lip as Ash let his tongue finally touched the tip of his cock. He let himself lick from the base of Eiji's cock to the tip. Ash continued with the teasing sensations kissing and licking at Eiji, watching him thrash. It was obvious Eiji wanted more. Satisfied with his teasing, Ash finally took the shaft into his mouth. He slid his tongue around Eiji's length as he took him deeper. When he began to pull back he hollowed his cheeks, humming along his length. He could feel Eiji twitch in his mouth, the drawn out groan like music to Ash's ears.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," Eiji moaned. </p><p> </p><p>He felt Eiji's hips jump as he sucked harder, bobbing his head faster. Eiji's nails scrabbling at his head as the blonde forced himself to take more of Eiji into his throat. Ash hummed around his length again, fighting the urge to grind himself to completion against the seat below them. Ash let himself fondle Eiji's sac, the choked moan and the jump of Eiji's hips had Ash's nose buried in the thick hair at the base of Eiji's cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Eiji breathed, forcing his body to relax again. </p><p> </p><p>Ash continued his actions, urging Eiji to thrust his hips, he seemed uncertain, convinced he'd hurt Ash, but when Ash relaxed his throat and shifted Eiji's hips himself, the rich boy melted into the action. Eiji was climb fast, the heat winding tight. Ash hummed more, scraping his teeth featherlight along Eiji's length. the sensations pushed him over the edge. Crying out as he spilled into Ash's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji, lay panting trying to catch his breath after such an intense orgasm. His eyes caught on how painfully hard Ash looked. Eiji reached out, grinding his palm into Ash's erection. The blonde hissed out a moan, his hips chasing the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Ash," Eiji said, voice raspy, "I want you in me," </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The car rocked with their efforts, the windows foggy with their labored breathing. Their voices ringing out uninhibited. The sounds lewd in the best of ways. Ash's hand flew to the window to gain leverage to take Eiji apart in ways he's never felt before. The emotions between them palpable. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They never wanted this to end. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>oOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>They stumbled to the main deck, the cold ocean air turning them rosy. The pair were howling with laughter. Ash near panting as he tried to remind Eiji of the faces those crew members had when they'd thought they’d caught them in the act. </p><p> </p><p>“When the shop docks,” Eiji began, trying to hold off on smashing his mouth against Ash’s again, “I’m getting off with you,” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s crazy,” Ash says in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it doesn’t make any sense, that's why I know I can trust it” </p><p> </p><p>They pair lost themselves in each other again, their mouths roving hot and hungry despite being on display on deck. The peel of a bell going over their heads. </p><p> </p><p>Moments later the entire ship seemed to be shaking, jostling them apart.</p><p> </p><p>Ash pushed Eiji behind him as a wall of ice shattered on the deck. The ship passing close to the iceberg. As soon as their part of the deck was past it, they ran to the edge of the deck, leaning far over the rails to watch as the ship slowly, too slowly, pulled away from the ice that had scraped the ship. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Ash and Eiji made their way back to the first class decks, they overheard the ships captains and engineers. The part of the ship was already underwater. Eiji froze, eyes going wide as Ash whispered, “This is bad,” </p><p> </p><p>“We have to tell my family,” Eiji pleaded. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When they made it to the floor Eiji’s chambers were on they ran into Dino and his sneer made him easy to spot. He escorted them back to Eiji’s room, stating that everyone had been looking for him. He stands uncomfortably close to Ash, and he could have sworn his pocket got heavier by the time they made it to the room. He had his hands in his pocket so he knew. The second it happened he knew. </p><p> </p><p>He had put himself in this situation. He should have known better than to try to defy the order of separation between people like Eiji and people like him. He didn’t have long to think his way out of this. </p><p> </p><p>Think Ash, think.</p><p> </p><p>When they stepped into the room, time seemed to freeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Something serious has happened,” Eiji began, hands clasped in front of him. He could feel his ex… his ex-fiance’s eye’s all over him.</p><p> </p><p>Yut-Lung stepped forwards, Blanca flanking him. “Yes, yes it has,” he declared. </p><p> </p><p>He met Dino’s eyes over Ash’s and that was when Ash knew for certain. </p><p> </p><p>“Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening, now that one has returned I think I know where we can find the other,” he sneered. </p><p> </p><p>“Search him.” </p><p> </p><p>Ash was manhandled away from Eiji, his shout falling on deaf ears as two men yanked his coat off and the other patting him down. </p><p> </p><p>He could tell that Dino and Yut-Lung were holding their breath waiting for the big reveal. Ash just let them, making sure he looked as disgruntled as a totally innocent person would feel. </p><p> </p><p>“This is bullshit,” He roared at them as they began digging through his pockets. </p><p> </p><p>Eiji watched on, horrified. He knew. Ash’s hand subtly bumping his in the hallway had been tell enough. He felt the familiar weight of the necklace cutting into his palm. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you searching me for, I have a right to know,” Ash cried out. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, this jacket, it was reported stolen this morning,” One of the men supplied. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll admit that yes, I borrowed it with the intention of returning it after I spoke to Eiji,” </p><p> </p><p>“Ha, an honest thief,” one of the crew laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s what?” Ash snarled. </p><p> </p><p>“The diamond?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ash defended. </p><p> </p><p>“Enough of this he’s wasting my time, bring him for questioning,” Yut-Lung snapped his fingers. They hauled Ash out of the room, his cries for Eiji to believe him, to find him. Their promise. Eiji’s eyes turned cold as he glared at Yut-Lung. </p><p> </p><p>“How dare you,” He snarled. </p><p> </p><p>His face snapped to the side as Yut-Lung backhanded him. The force is much too strong. Eiji tasted blood. </p><p> </p><p>“You are my fiance, I will not have you engaging with the rabble,” </p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s eyes watered at his stinging face.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, if you’ll excuse me we have some questioning to do,” </p><p> </p><p>“For what? Stealing a stupid necklace?” Eiji yelled, everything hurt but the thought of losing Ash hurt more. He didn’t even want to bother telling them about what they’d learned. Let these wicked people drown and burn in hell. The only reason he came back was for his sweet father who was being manipulated and for the servants who didn’t turn a blind eye to the abuse and disrespect. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, don’t you get it Eiji, he’s not like us. He doesn’t understand us,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and you understand me?” He leveled, he could hear people gasp. </p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think he stole it?” </p><p> </p><p>“He did, I’m sure of it,” </p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so sure? I was with him the whole night and I assure you he didn’t”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Eiji, dear, when you were putting your clothes back on he had time to-”</p><p> </p><p>“To what steal this stupid hunk of rock?” Eiji whipped the necklace out. </p><p> </p><p>“I had the necklace, I was wearing it until we made it back to the deck, I didn’t take it off.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Not when you whored yourself to a man that wasn’t your beloved?”</p><p> </p><p>“If your asking if I was wearing it when he fucked me then yes,” Eiji let his voice pitch, “Yes, I did, it was glorious, he completed me in ways you could never-”</p><p> </p><p>Another vicious snap resonated through the room, this one bringing tears to his eyes but he bit back his smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Unless, of course, you might be able to account for its whereabouts,” Eiji goaded. </p><p> </p><p>Yut-Lung’s expression darkened. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBH I realized that they didn't have proper supplies for what would be going down in the car and decided I didn't want to go into a ton of detail and stuff cause yours truly is running out of time before my exam. </p><p>Yet again I put off an exam to work on this. In my defense the professor that teaches this class is an asshole. If you, you know. Like I'm still not over how unprofessional it was. </p><p>Again, please stay safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Way Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know whats going to happen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't hate me too much for this (hahaha)<br/>Wow this hurt to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eiji and the entourage were led the first class lounge. Other passengers looking irritated and disgruntled, huddled together whispering amongst themselves. Yut-Lung’s mother, oblivious to what was happening, ordered the servants to go make tea. Fully expecting to return. Eiji let his eyes scan the people filing into the lounge. The elaborate coats and furs would drag them down to the bottom if they ended up missing one of the boats. Selfishly Eiji hoped that the confining furs drowned them all. To let the wicked suffer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spotted the ship’s creator, Mr. Andrews, slowing him enough to ask for the truth. After their earlier conversation the man seemed to trust Eiji. He wanted them to add more boats, but for aesthetic and clutter purposes they’d ignored his wishes. The man reminded Eiji of what he knew of the boats. Essentially forcing him to find a way to a boat if he wanted to survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung was in silent shock at his side. The information was obviously new to him. Eiji never did get to finish telling him about the emergency at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oops</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were ushered back onto the deck. The passengers huddled together as the ship’s crew scurried about, unmooring the lifeboats from their holds. Eiji knew that he likely didn’t have a chance. He could hear the faint whispers of the crew deciding that it would be the women and children first. He knew that he wouldn't be on that boat. A weary glance at Yut-Lung told him he was deep in thought, likely plotting his way onto a boat. His eyes blew wide as he looked to the bag clenched between his hands. He cast a knowing look at Blanca and the pair disappeared. His mother caught between wanting to follow and wanting to ensure her space on a boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash grunted as the handcuffs pinched. The man who’d locked his hands around a pipe was called off to attend to other business, likely in what they had planned to tell the others about. Ash was caught wondering why Eiji even bothered going to warn them. It would have saved them all trouble if they hadn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to entertain that vein of thought before Dino, one of Yut-Lung’s dogs pulled out a chair and sat across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dino grinned from his spot across from him. He’d lounged in a chair, legs extended in front of him and crossed at the ankle, gun in hand. He repeatedly clicked the bullet against the top of the desk, releasing it only to catch it as it rolled back towards him. This asshole likely knew how serious things were getting and didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do believe this ship may sink,” He mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Not shit</em>, Ash thought bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man rose from where he was playing with the bullets, and stalked over to Ash. He balled his hand into a fist and drove it into Ash’s stomach, hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Compliments of Yut-Lung,” He whispered into Ash’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash doubled over as far as the handcuffs would let him, he couldn’t defend himself like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s gaze turned dark as his eyes roved over Ash. Ash knew that look, he’d seen it on so many other people. He knew that no matter what he tried to do, in this position, short of gnawing his own arm off he couldn’t get away. Not on his own, not when the ship was sinking and he was chained to a pole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could have fun, you and I,”Dino purrs. His eyes roving over Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash felt the panic rising in his veins. He struggled to keep his heart rate and breathing from betraying him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we will have fun,” The man said, standing in front of Ash, hand undoing his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another flare streaked through the sky. The fizzling of it cascading back to the frigid depths, background to the chaos erupting around the deck. There was muffled shouting from every direction, it seemed to pulse outwards from the very heart of the ship. Eiji, escorted the women and children to the lifeboat. His heart clenched as he realized they had no room for someone like him. As if it wasn't hard enough already, Yut-Lung’s mother began making a scene. She was going off about how she hoped the boat wouldn’t be crowded, and how she didn’t want to mingle with the lower classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji finally snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman reared back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear yourself?” He towered over her as he stepped into her space. Her eyes wide in shock and anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There aren’t enough lifeboats, barely enough for half the ship and you have the audacity to talk about class like it still matters? More than half of the people on this ship will die.” He seethed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung finally returned. His hair unbound, khol on his eyes, and his clothing… more feminine. Eiji gaped at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any room for a gentleman?” Blanca asked, though his attention was fixed on Eiji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, only women and children at this time,” An attendant declared. Yut-Lung pushed onwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung paused, glancing at Eiji, “You know maybe I should have saved that drawing, it’ll be worth more come the morning,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji froze, it was that one sentence that had torn his heart out. All that was left was a raging black hole of despair and rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This way M’am,” A steward said to Yut-Lung and Eiji knew he couldn’t touch him, couldn’t beat the hell out of him for leaving an innocent man to drown in a sinking ship, for what he'd done to him and his family. So he did the next best thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spat on the Lee name, rejected the proposal, again- because Yut-Lung disregarded his earlier refusal, and made sure there were witnesses as he denied them any shred of his fortune. Eiji told Yut-Lung what he truly thought of him, horrifying some of the passengers with how descriptive and colorful his language was, but the best part was when Eiji cursed Yut-Lung and his family for generations to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might not be today, or the next, I might not survive the night, but I swear that when you see me again, and you will, I swear that I will be the beginning of your end. I hope you never know a moment of peace Yut-Lung, you are a despicable human in this life I have no doubt you’ll be even more rotten in the next."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji pivoted, shoving past Blanca and taking off in a sprint. He could hear someone thundering after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care he needed to find Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew since they’d set sail his temper and his manners had been down the drain. He knew something had broken inside him from the moment he was told they were marrying him off. He could recall the sad look his father had when he broke the news. He could remember how horrified the servants had been after he’d been left unsupervised with Yut-Lung. There was only so much frilly clothes could hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realistically, Yut-Lung did it because he got off on the power that came with his new position, but the scars Eiji would forever carry with him, those couldn’t be forgiven. Yut-Lung liked everyone to know what was his, and the brand marring Eiji’s skin, the bruising from the assaults those were hid beneath the ridiculous clothing, the billowing fabric meant to fall across his body in ways that wouldn’t brush across the still healing remnants of Yut-Lung’s love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji remembered how spoiled rotten Yut-Lung was, how he began blowing through the Okumura savings. How he’d treated Eiji’s family like dirt. How he’d beat some of the servants when they didn’t attend to him or his witch of a mother the way they wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung and his mother had lost everything, it was natural that as soon as some normalcy returned to their lives they covered control. After having lost it they never wanted to let it go again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji knew he couldn’t relate to what tha must have been like, but he was free spirited. He wanted to be more, to be free of the oppression that came with being a member of the upper class. He knew his role wasn’t as sheltered as females had it, but since he was the sole heir to the empire they babied him and treated him like a child, like he was helpless for all his life. All he ever wanted was a chance to escape that. He’d found it here in Ash. Ash who lives the life he wishes he could have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji wanted a fresh start; he wanted to live in a world that wasn’t dominated by the expectations of class. He wanted to explore with Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji let his feet fly as he raced towards the decks. He knew Ash was somewhere on this ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barreled through passengers in his search, he could tell he was being followed. He found who he was looking for though, the ship's creator who was going door to door begging people to take the threat seriously and wear warm clothes and life vests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji stumbled to a halt in front of him, the man's face dropping when he saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Andrew’s, oh thank god. Where would the master of arms take someone under arrest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eiji, you need to get on a boat,” He hissed, eyes wide with panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Eiji declared. “I’m doing this with or without your help, and without would take longer,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Mr.Andrews, I need to know where they would hold someone accused of stealing,” Eiji begged, again. He felt a looming presence behind him, a gentle hand on his shoulder made him relax a fraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blanca</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Yut-Lung’s dog was doing with him he didn’t know, but he could use all the help he could get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man paused, eyes so incredibly sad, as he turned to Eiji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji knew he likely wouldn’t make it through the night, not if the first class was only allowing women and children to board the life rafts, when there were barely enough for half the passengers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Andrews seemed to come to the same realization. He blew out a breath, giving Eiji a series of directions to get to where Ash likely was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji took off in a sprint towards the elevators. Blanca at his heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji narrowly dodged some of the passengers milling about, not at all realizing the severity of what was happening around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barreled into one of the staff manning the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir, but the lifts are closed,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji clenched his jaw to the point it hurt. He shoved against the man, trying to make his way into the elevator. </span>
  <span>He let out a tirade, the summary of it was of how he was done with being polite.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still the man didn’t budge, so Blanca took matters into his own hands. He grabbed the man’s shoulders, the pressure of his grip beyond bruising, Eiji wouldn’t be surprised if he broke a bone, before he shoved the man into the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man screaming and yelling wasn’t going to help them any, so Blanca threw the man from the lift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eiji slammed the metal gate closed, Blanca operating the lift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you helping me?” Eiji let himself ask, as they descended deeper into the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because there’s something about you that makes people want to help you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a good heart Eiji, you see the world for what it is and dream for what it could be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji blinked against the sting of tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji yelped when the freezing water began pouring into the elevator. Blanca’s face turned pale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave you here like this.” He stated, making to follow Eiji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait here, if I’m not back in a few minutes-” Eiji sucked in a breath, blinking back tears, “If i’m not back in a few minutes, promise me you’ll protect my father.” Eiji pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blanca nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji turned back to the hallway. The water was up to his knees, the resistance of his clothes slowing him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter, he’d have to try harder was all. Eiji took off down the hall following after the signs that said crew only. He waded through the halls, calling out for Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cries turned more frantic as the electricity flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slant of the sinking ship menat part of the hallway the water was back down to his ankles, but he knew that this was only the beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s voice echoed throughout the hallway, in answer to Eiji’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to run against the water, following Ash’s voice, the faint clinking of metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like an incredible weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he found Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash, Ash, I’m so sorry,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash, despite himself, smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji didn’t hesitate to throw his arms around Ash’s neck. It wasn’t until then that he noticed the state Ash was in. His clothes were a mess, his shirt unbuttoned, bruises littered his body.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, Eiji, I’m alright.” Ash said. He knew Eiji likely knew what had happened. It was obvious from their time together that Eiji wasn’t treated as a spouse or fiance but rather an object, if the scars he had himself were anything to go by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Eiji sobbed against Ash’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Ash assured. “I need you to find a spare key,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji nodded, stumbling towards the cabinet Ash pointed him towards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little silver key,” Ash tried, eyeing the rising water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are all brass ones,” Eiji yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash sent Eiji to look through the desk next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you find me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It turns out I made some powerful friends,” Eiji said, hand rifling through the drawer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no key,” Eiji said, panicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was remarkably calm for someone who was chained up and very likely to drown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you’re going to need to go find some help,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji nodded, but instead of stumbling towards the door he waded towards Ash, he brought their lips together in a kiss that he hoped Ash understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would make it out of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could survive this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji pushed through the water using his arms to drag him from the water and up the steps. He stumbled down hall after hall, looking for someone, anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blanca had made good on his promise and had left to help Eiji’s father, because the lift was no longer there. Eiji was choosing to believe that that was what had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally did run into someone, well two someones. The first was so disoriented and dodged Eiji, scrambling off in the direction of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did however run into a man who worked on the ship, he had several lifejackets tucked under his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Eiji and told him he shouldn’t be here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, there's a man trapped down here and he needs your help,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s grip on Eiji’s wrist only tightened as he continued dragging him father down the hall, in the wrong direction. He kept going on about how Eiji dodn’t need to panic, that everything would be alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not panicking, you’re going the wrong way,” Eiji yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man just kept hauling him away. If he made it out of this Eiji would definitely be learning how to fight so he wasn’t treated like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji did the next best thing. The man wasn’t expecting anything other than dragging Eiji’s dead weighted body, so he wasn’t expecting Eiji to scream at him or break his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His knuckles stung with the force of it but he finally had his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That probably wasn’t his best plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To hell with you,” The man spat and booked it towards the upper decks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji felt defeated, but the fight wasn’t over. He gave himself a moment to collect himself before his hand brushed against the fire hose. He grinned as he used it to break the glass on the axe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran as fast and as he could. His heart plummeted as he hit the stairs he’d taken to get here. The water dangerously high. The light’s sparking when the water hit them. Eiji could see the slope of the boat. One end of the hall the water would be up to his waist but where he needed to go. If he wanted to breathe he’d have to swim. He chucked off the ridiculous coat, it would only slow him down more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji yelped when the cold water hit him. The water up to his neck as he treaded water. He let himself use the piping of the ceiling to make his way back to Ash without dropping the axe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was hidden behind some of the furniture, it was floating around the room as the water lapped higher. Ash had used the desk to climb higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will this work?” Eiji held the axe above his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s expression was complicated. He nodded but it was obvious he was uneasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll practice,” Eiji said, using the dresser as target practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pair bickered a little over Eiji’s axe handling abilities, but Ash said he trusted him, even if Eiji didn’t trust himself to not accidentally amputate Ash’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They must have had some luck left on their side. Eiji’s blow struck true, the cuffs snapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash scooped Eiji up, twirling him slightly in a hugh before cursing at the cold water. He dragged Eiji in for a kiss, he would have loved for it to last longer but the metal of the ship groaned, lights flickering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash and Eiji stumbled into stairwell after stairwell, finally managing to break through a locked door into the third class cabin area. One of the crew members hollered after them about damaging property and how they'd have to pay for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If that was what they were concerned about they really needed to check their priorities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Eiji and Ash yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued along with the third class passengers, heading to gated off area after area. They came upon a main stairwell, the ship's crew hollering at the passengers. They were still only permitting women and children but some of the men were shoving past as well. Nobody wanted to drown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash led them down another hallway, to another blocked gate. Shorter had met up with him along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake,” Ash growled, shaking the metal gates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash, here,” Shorter said, backtracking to the bench in the hallway, Eiji grabbed the middle, Shorter and Ash on the ends. As one they tugged and tugged. Eiji thinking ahead for them for the passenger to move aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them ripped the bench from the ground, part of the floor it was bolted to coming up with it. They rammed the bench into the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gate gave way, buckling under the force, the crew barely jumping out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash took off in a sprint pulling Eiji with him, Shorter was close behind. They’d spilled onto the main deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pure chaos, people frantically rushing towards boats. Only women and children were allowed aboard. Yut-Lung and his boat had already drifted out too far away to reach. But he’d left his other dog, Dino on the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash tried to get Eiji into a boat, trying everything and anything to get him to go, to be safe but Eiji knew. The men would all go down with the ship. The more women and children they saved the better. He didn't have a place in those boats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You jump, I jump,” Eijis whispered loud enough for Ash to hear, entangling their fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eiji you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji turned to face Ash, eyes shining. Their faces briefly illuminated by the flare going off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blanca had found them standing by the boats. He nodded to Eiji who swallowed thickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s on a boat, he’s safe,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god,” Eiji whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blanca extended a hand to Ash, introducing himself, then repeating the gesture with Shorter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still have another problem. Golzine is somewhere on the ship still and he’s livid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Golzine?” Ash asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bald, mustache, kind of creepy looking,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash made a face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not safe. Yut-Lung gave a final order to execute Ash should you, Eiji, not make it off the ship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to go,” Eiji declared, tugging Ash into the foyer, where the grand staircase was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blanca hesitated at the railing, Shorter at his side, picking up on another presence before the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dino stalked up behind him, vein flaring with his anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a practiced maneuver he reached into the holster at Blanca’s side ripping the pistol free and firing a shot at Ash and Eiji. Blanca worked to hold him back, and to disarm him but Dino slammed the butt of the gun into his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dino chased after them, Ash leading Eiji down each of the winding wooden stairwells to that lead to the main dining area. The atrium where they’d been only hours before was flooded, past their waists but still Ash pushed onwards. Dino collided with a bannister as he continued to fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash and Eiji continued running farther. Racing through the dining room, deciding not to waste time hiding from Dino and just to continue onwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an empty flooding stairwell they allowed themselves to pause for breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relief was short-lived when the ship groaned. The water pulsing faster throughout the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash and Eiji took off in a mad dash against the waves, trying to out-run them. The lights flickered in response, the electricity waning. The roar of the ocean knocked their legs from under them sweeping them up in a raging current. Eiji threw his hands out to try to catch the railing of the stairwell, but his hands slipped from the frigid water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair slammed into a gated off hallway. The water pinning them there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash got a hold on one of the ceiling pipes, motioning for Eiji to do the same, the pair fighting against the force of the rushing water back to the stairwell. The water was almost touching the ceiling now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji struggled to grab Ash’s hand the moisture making it slip. He bit back a curse as he threw his weight into it, stumbling into Ash, before they sprinted up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Another damn gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji really needed to have a work with someone if they ever escaped this was just inhumane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook the gate, the water rapidly climbing towards them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another crew member rushed by, halfway up another set of stairs before he turned to their yelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They really didn;t have time for his internal or moral crisis right now, they needed to open the damn gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sir!” Ash yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Eiji tried, letting his voice break in the way that made people pity him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man took another step up before swearing and racing towards them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water now up to their knees as the man fumbled with the key trying to open the gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear was winning this battle. The man’s shaking hands from the sinking ship and an impending watery death not helping him to turn the key. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light down the hall shattered, the ship letting out another pathetic groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man jumped, the key slipping from his grasp. He stared at it for a moment before an apology rushed out of him, as fast as it took him to race up the other set of stairs. Eiji tried not to panic. Panicking now would kill them. Ash dropped low into the water, arm through the gate trying to feel around the floor for the key. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water raced higher and higher, Ash straining for the hold the key was attached to. He felt his fingertips brush against the necklace before the current shifted it out of hand. Ash let out a flurry of bubbles and slammed himself harder into the gate, his arm straining to reach as far as it could, he patted along the floor, the salt water stinging his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights were almost entirely out when Ash resurfaced. The water up past their chests as he brandished the key for Eiji to see. Eiji’s fingers shook as he tried to pick the key that would save them. Ash quickly tried them on the gate. Key one didn’t work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell Eiji was struggling to stay composed when the water was up to their neck. They wouldn’t have much time to suck down a breath before they went under. Ash struggled key two got stuck, but it felt like the right key. Eiji yelled, the darkness interrupted by a sparking light farther down the hall.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get ready to hold your breath,” Ash roared, trying to calm his own heart down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gate gave way, but only a few inches separated the water from the ceiling. If it hit the ceiling they would lose their air supply. Heck even if there was still a fraction of air between the water and the ceiling with the way the waves were, they’d be inhaling more water than air. They didn’t have much time. Ash and Eiji swam forwards, the water closing in on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after pushing ahead they were still mostly submerged. The bow was going down first, and they needed to make their way towards the stern, the water wasn’t as deep there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stairwell after stairwell they climbed, their legs and lungs burning. The adrenaline the only thing keeping them going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Eiji passed the master of the ship, Mr.Andrews. He apologized for not creating a stronger ship. The man stood frozen before the clock in the first class lounge. He seemed to have made up his mind, staying on the ship. He passed Eiji a lifejacket, the only protection he could give him in the ship's final moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji and Ash raced across the deck, passing the second smokestack when the screaming began anew. It wasn’t the chaotic yelling they’d been hearing since this began, this was something different. Some of the screams were peoples agonizing last breaths before the claws of the sea dragged them down. Still Ash and Eiji ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up on that upper class deck Ash had spied Eiji on all those days ago. It felt like a lifetime away in the middle of all this. He climbed over to the other side of the railing urging Eiji to do the same, the pair dropping to the roof below, then jumping again to the main deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pushed through the throngs of people towards the railing at the stern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stern was rising from the water, the might propellers lifting into the air, masses of unfortunate individuals plunging into the icy ocean. Ash found a spot along the railing. Hauling Eiji against it like his life depended on it. Within a matter of moments they’d likely understand just how much their lives depended on this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash,” Eiji started, woking to hold onto Ash and the rail, “This is where we first met,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization hit him, his eyes looking at where they were standing. It was exactly where they’d first met. The same stupid piece of railing. Ash let out a huff of a laugh, pulling Eiji closer, pressing a kiss to his brow as he looked out towards the chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship creaked and groaned, the lights flickered once, twice, before the ship was cast in total darkness. The only light coming from the moon. The ship splintered in the middle, the bow already mostly submerged. At the stren the passengers were jerked as it fell back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was too late. The water began rushing into the gap between the halves of the boat. Ash and Eiji held steady to the rain, but when the stern began to rise again, Ash lept into action. He hurried to climb over the railing, Eiji following. It felt a lot like that first night. Eiji was barely hanging on, partially airborne. Ash, with his depthless jade eyes said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you Eiji, I won’t let go,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji believed him with all his heart. He tried to swing his legs against the deck for leverage. He walked himself up as Ash pulled, Eiji collided with the railing arms straining as he crawled to the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji closed his eyes as the stern stood straight out of the water. He couldn’t bear to watch people plummet to their deaths, many bouncing off deckware and parts of the ship on their way down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It became obvious that this part of the ship was following after the bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash had shifted closer, holding Eiji as they faced down the surging water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ship is going to suck us down,” Ash yelled to be heard over the screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold your breath when I tell you to, we’re going to need to swim,” Ash said calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to need to kick for the surface, and keep kicking,” Ash said, eyes not leaving the water below them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let go of my hand,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Eiji said, eyes wide. As much as he didn’t want to see this he needed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna make it, Eiji,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a stupid thing to ask right now, Eiji bit back his retort and yelled, “I trust you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” he yelled watching as the water was fifteen feet away, then ten, then five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Ash yelled, inhaling hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went under, the water a shock to his nervous system. He almost released the air he’d taken in, his body strained against the pull of the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji felt the breath rush out of him as they plunged under the water. Only nights ago he’d wanted a way to escape the oppression of the upper class. He had been so ready to end it then and there, but here they were days later, most of the ship going down with them, some people were never given a fighting chance to make it out alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash had warned him that the water would be freezing, that it would feel like a thousand tiny needles stabbing his skin over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ocean that had once promised freedom would now drag them to their watery graves. It was like they awoke some sleeping beast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his grip firm, the buoyancy of the lifejacket helping to keep him from sinking as fast as those without. Eiji could see Ash struggling against the current, but still he didn’t let go, he held him close, pressing him to the lifejacket, forcing one of Ash’s hands to the tie. Forcing him to hold on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They surfaced among a mass of people. Many of whom were clawing at and thrashing against the surface. Their breaths mingling as the treaded in the water. Eiji felt himself go under, someone’s hands digging into his scalp, using him to stay at the surface. His eyes stung, and his lungs burned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weight was suddenly gone, Ash’s hands pulling him back to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was unpleasant,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This whole thing is unpleasant. We need to swim,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji nodded kicking after Ash, forcing himself through the icy water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much of the furniture on the ship was made of wood but when the ship was cleaved in two, a lot of it was released into the ocean, but shredded in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was half of a door they found. Not large enough for one person let alone two. But Ash didn’t have a life vest, and he'd die if he extorted all his energy trying to tread water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash swallowed hard, the ice seeping into his veins. Someone drifting nearby began blowing a whistle hailing the rescue boats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be okay,” Eiji tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit longer,” Ash promised, likely meaning the boats that would come to save them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji didn’t bother to tell him that it was about as likely as them waking up on a tropical island. The upper class didn’t like the lower class, they thought of them as the dirt and grime beneath their fancy tailored shoes. The water didn’t discriminate between classes, it was going to take anyone it wished for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t been in the water all that long but Eiji could feel his body stiffening. He couldn’t move his toes, his chest and arms freezing where they were exposed to the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people around them were growing quiet, the ice sucking the life from their veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They needed to stay awake. They needed to stay alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Eiji breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Ash said, fighting through shivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was in a similar situation he too seemed to be losing his battle with the cold. His lips are already blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New York, Ash, meet me in New York. We can go on that adventure together. I want to see the world. I want to see all of New York, and maybe even Los Angeles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Ash whispered. The kicking on his side of the door slowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me Ash,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chattering of teeth was Ash’s only response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji shifted on the broken door, hand snagging on a chain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arm felt like lead, the nerve endings frozen to the point he could barely wrap his hand around the object trying to sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji dropped it between them, Ash's eyes flicking to the object before he huffed a laugh, it fogged the air in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Heart of the Ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at one another, the gaze saying what their frozen lips could not. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji had lost track of how long they’d been in the water. He could hear yelling but it was distant. The man with the whistle near then had gone silent long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s breath wasn’t fogging in front of him anymore. Eiji’s own had diminished, his body temperature dropping drastically. Together clasped between their interlocked fingers was the heart of the ocean. Their hearts were one, their destinies intertwined, all at the mercy of the slumbering ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji felt the panic rise when he tried to talk to Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was met with silence. His breath hiccuped out of him as he tried again, shaking their hands across their piece of driftwood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji could feel the tears prickling against his eyes, they were the only warmth he had out here and he hated them for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization crushed Eiji. The man fighting back sobs as he held onto Ash. Even in death he couldn’t bear to part with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji’s words were rushed, the cold that had settled deep in his bones did nothing to stop the spasming of his muscles as he fought his shivers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go, I go,” Eiji whispered, before dissolving into full on sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe in second chances. I think we might get a shot at one,” Eiji said, it was getting harder to talk, to think, to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time we meet maybe we’ll be protecting each other from this cruel world. Maybe we’ll get a chance to be kids, to enjoy our lives without heartache and bloodshed. Maybe we’ll finally get to have those adventures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji paused, he was exhausted, the ocean still leeching away the little strength he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made me want to live, Ash. I had every intention of ending it that night. Had I not met you, my beacon in the darkness I would have. You showed me that there's good and fun, and what ambition looks like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someday, we’ll meet again and live that fairy tale, I just know it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji shuddered. He forced his remaining strength into his arms as he pushed against the door. He brushed a kiss to Ash’s lips, hip parting words reflecting his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>I love you, Ash. I alway will</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ocean didn’t discriminate, and soon that quadrant of the ocean had gone eerily silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heart of the ocean glinting as it sunk to the dark depths, carrying the dreams and love of a couple gone too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>oOoOoOo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji listened as Ibe detailed what exactly they would be doing in New York. He knew the man meant well but Eiji had hit that depressie slump. It wasn’t the same. Something had shifted in the balance of the universe that made him want to stop partaking in track. He knew that he had a shot to go places with his skills, but for whatever reason it was like his brain had been plunged into a fog. Ibe had tried to bring him out of the fog. He’d taken Eiji on as an assistant. The position helping Eiji to understand more about the world and the people in it. How to find his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was nagging at him to go to New York. He thought he’d hallucinated a conversation, about meeting someone in New York. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d arrived at their destination, and Eiji couldn’t help but be in awe. The TV shows really did a good job of capturing the atmosphere of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji had to bite back the frustration of being treated like a child. He knew he didn’t look 19. Even by japanese standards he looked younger than he was. They mentioned someone named Ash, a seventeen year old who’d managed to wrangle street gangs. He was who they were supposed to meet with. The one the article was focusing on. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji followed close behind Ibe-san. The pair wandering through the streets of New York, their guide, a child, led them into a bar. The graffiti was like a warning bell peeling at them, telling them to turn around, but they pressed forward. Eiji felt himself tense as they stood in the entrance of the bar. It was like sending a lamb to a lions den. He was so in over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A variety of tough looking individuals galred at them as they entered. The child seemed to have no such qualms about the potential threat they posed and led them farther inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the dim lighting something seemed different about the guy in front of him. They knew Ash was white, but Eiji wasn’t expecting a seventeen year old with platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes to be the person they were looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even a short conversation with him let them know how intense he could be. But there was something beyond the surface that tugged at Eiji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibe had Ash get ready for some pictures but Eiji stood frozen. Fractions of his memory responding to Ash’s presence. His memories show Ash in another world far away. Like looking through broken shards of a mirror into another life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji shook his head, it must have been the anxiety from being in the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash could feel the Japanese kid studying him. He couldn’t tell how old he was, he looked younger, and had a childlike innocence to him, but it was his eyes that made him think again. Ash had felt his mind pulled to a dreamlike state when he first laid eyes on the kid. He saw him in a suit, leaning against a railing of sorts, the wind and sea a melody in the background. The intensity of his gaze. Something about him was familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>It was almost as if he’d met him before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the support on this. When I initially started I was worried about how this would be received. I knew that they seemed a bit out of character but I wanted to keep them in the roles of Jack and Rose, it was supposed to serve a purpose for the end to show how the roles are sort of reversed. Ash wants freedom in the original, and Eiji shows him what life could be like.</p><p>I also realize how in this society same-sex relationships were not accepted or welcomed but for the sake of the story people are more tolerant. </p><p>Lmao could you tell I didn't really know what to call Mr. Andrews</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, please stay safe everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>